theamazingfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
TheAmazingFrog Wikia
Welcome To The Amazing Frog? Wiki! Welcome to the Amazing Frog? Wiki, the encyclopedia dedicated to the Amazing Frog?, a bonkers physics sandbox video game created by Fayju. Click on the Edit button to change anything, for we've got 64 articles that anyone (including you!) can edit! You can even create a new article if you click on the Add New Page button. You can learn information about the video game here as well! 2490135-ouya icon.png (NOTICE: The Amazing Frog? is an early access game so there may be updates in the future) (NOTICE: If you start adding images to this wiki, we can add them to the pages on this wiki) Amazing Frog? is a Hardcore Parkour openworld buffet of bonkers physics sandbox gameplay created by Fayju. Welcome to the town of Swindon, UK. Home to flatulent super hero, Amazing Frog? Start in the hideout, play on your own or split screen with your friends. Enter Swindon where you can drive cars, buses and mobility scooters, jump on trampolines, fire yourself out of cannons, into explosions, search for trophies and TVs and reach the heights and a whole lot more. Its your Swindon do as you please. Take a quiet trip to the Swindon fArt Gallery if it pleases you. Feeling aggressive? Find a crossbow, machine gun or laser and shoot the hell out of each other. Visit the Fart Gyms for a workout or discover the Zombie filled underground Sewers. Plan your escape of Swindon to explore Greater SwindonShire (a 20KM island) where you can go offloading, ride pigs, discover secrets, go for a swim or drive boat in the surrounding Ocean and Lakes. But watch our for the relentless sharks, cause they hungry. Remember to always The Swindon Town Planning Office after an Update. This is where Gaz and Hal from Fayju will notify you in game of updates and additions. There is also a bunch of test Rooms to play around in. For testing out vehicles, trampolines , weapon testing facilities, playing with sharks. Basically seeing what your frog can do. Many mechanics are built in these test rooms. * A 20Km Landscape * A Whole Bunch Of Vehicles * 4 Player Split Screen * Pigging Backs & Pigs * Ridiculous Ragdolls, Trampolines, Cannons & Explosions * Weapons Like Crossbows, Lasers, & Machine-Guns * Vicious Sharks * Swimming ish & Boats In The Ocean * Fully Fitted Fart Gym * Underground Zombie Frogs In The Sewers * A Giant Chessboard * A Bunch Of Test Rooms * And A Whole Lot Of Mystery... * The Whole game is full of references and secrets! * Pungence is a YouTuber that plays the Amazing Frog & makes a lot of videos about it. That's why he is in the game! * There are other YouTuber Frogs in the game besides Pungence Frog. * The city map is based off of an actually place located somewhere in England. * Bat Frog & Joke Frog are references to Batman & The Joker. * Vault LOL may be a reference to the vault in the game "Fallout". * Bounty Frog is a reference to Boba Fett from "Star Wars". * Trump Frog is a reference to Donald Trump. * Frog Milk Coffee Co. is a reference to Starbucks. * Most of the cars licence plates are references to different YouTubers. * Darth Frog is a reference to Darth Vader from "Star Wars". * Wally Frog is a reference to Waldo from "Where's Waldo?". * Almost every single frog or costume in the game is a reference to different characters or people. * More costumes may come in the future sooner or later. * There was a rumor about Dat Boi being in the game, but that was not true. But Dat Boi should be in the game because I mean, he is a Frog. * Electric Rodent is a reference to Pikachu from "Pokémon". * Admiral USA is a reference to Captain America. * Gingerbread Frog is a reference to Gingy from the movie "Shrek". Who thinks "Shrek" should be a costume in the game? * Grinch Frog is a reference to the Grinch from the 2018 movie "The Grinch". * Brian Frog is a reference to Brian from the TV show "The Family Guys". * Forrest Frog is a reference to Totoro from the movie "My Neighbor Totoro". * Kermit The Frog Frog is a reference to Kermit the Frog himself. * Satan Frog is a reference to Satan from Hell. * Jack Frog is a reference to Jack Skellington from the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas". * Cat In The Hat Frog is a reference to the Cat In The Hat Himself. * There are three frogs shown in the Porta-Potty but are NOT in the game. These three costumes are references to wolverine and spider-man.Category:Browse